


Boudoir Blitz

by Aurum_Auri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Photographer Phichit Chulanont, boudoir shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum_Auri/pseuds/Aurum_Auri
Summary: Christophe gets some boudoir shots taken and gets a little more than he expected.





	Boudoir Blitz

**Author's Note:**

> My piece for the Christophe Giacometti zine, Bel Ami! Short and sweet and perfectly pre-Phichimetti~

“Reach your arm up a little higher,” Phichit Chulanont said.

Chris smiled indulgently and shifted. He was on his back, head tilted up to expose the length of his throat. “How’s this?” His adam’s apple bobbed with the words. It felt right. It felt _great_ , the pose, the arrangement of the pillows around him.

There was something about it that made a little shiver run under his skin. He was liberated by the feeling of being on display. There was a brief flurry of shutter sounds as answer, and the photographer moved around the edge of the bed.

“Perfect. Just perfect. The camera _loves_ you.”

“So they’re turning out?” Chris asked lightly. He turned his smolder to the camera, pouting out his lips a bit.

The photographer came highly recommended by Yuuri, and it didn’t hurt that the man behind the camera was easy on the eyes, as well.

This wasn’t the first time Chris had gotten boudoir shots taken. It was, however, the first time he’d had quite this much fun. A little bit of flirting went a long way in Chris’s book. It wasn’t any fun if there wasn’t a little bit of teasing to be had. And this? This was fun.

“They’re beautiful,” Phichit said. His eyes lingered along the exposed skin. Chris wondered what it was that caught his eye.

The lighting was soft, flattering against Chris’s skin. He was artfully sprawled on his back over the California king bed, a seductive image in person and, Chris could only imagine, behind the lens.

Maybe it was the tasteful nudity, the mussed sheets pulled _just_ _so_ to cover the juncture of legs. And yet the rest was all exposed: the long, muscular length of his thighs, the planes of his abdomen, the soft curls trailing from his navel down.

He fluttered his eyes, letting long lashes hit his cheekbones. The photographer’s breath caught.

Chris turned over, and Mr. Chulanont’s eyes skated down the line of his spine, over the swell of Chris’s very fine ass. It wasn’t vanity, simply the truth. Chris had one of the finest asses in figure skating, and it wasn’t without worthy competition.

“Crossed?” Chris asked, letting one ankle lay over the other, forcing his hips to naturally tip just so. “Or not?” He splayed his legs a bit, shameless. The air was warm on his bare skin.

“Let’s do both,” Phichit said. “We’ve got plenty of time, one might turn out better.” He moved back around. Chris rested his jaw on his hand. The pose felt comfortable, naturally sexy.

Phichit made the entire process feel so easy. There was something surprisingly satisfying about how he approached the photoshoot, something that set off Chris’s natural desire to show off just a little bit. It was easy as breathing, just a slow stretch of his legs, the curl of his back, lazing like a contented cat.

These would definitely be the best shots he’d ever taken.

“So, which do you think will turn out better?”

Phichit’s lips quirked. “Personally? I think you should bend your leg a bit. Show off how toned your legs are, but still get that nice curve of your backside.”

“Nice curve,” Chris said, pretending to be wounded. “Only nice? This is premium booty, I’ll have you know.”

“Top tier,” Phichit agreed. He let out a soft laugh. “Definitely the shapeliest I’ve ever seen.” Chris practically purred. “How does one get an ass like that?”

“Not without a lot of work,” Chris said. “Helps that I’m kept nice and active through my line of work.”

“Figure skater, right? Like Yuuri? Sounds exciting,” Phichit said. The camera chattered quietly with the sound of the shutter. “Do you get to travel all over the world, too? Compete in the Olympics?”

“The Olympics are always fun. Beautiful, young athletes full of nerves and excitement? It’s madness. Beautiful chaos.”

“Sounds like fun,” Phichit said. “Hmm... makes me wonder though…” He lowered the camera with a sly smile, a contemplative look on his face. “Are these pictures for anyone special? A boyfriend or girlfriend, perhaps? Special Olympic friend?”

“Personal use,” Chris said. He mocked up an innocent look. “Unless, of course, you’re interested?” It hung heavily in the air, more than little loaded with promise. Shit. Chris had gotten carried away.

Phichit lowered his camera a little more. Of course. Phichit was a professional. Seeing a client was the opposite of that, and Chris knew it. He really did. But the moment had been right there, and the timing was _so right_ , he’d forgotten his place in their little arrangement.

Phichit leaned forward with a little smile. “How about you wine and dine me first? Then we can talk.”

Chris blinked. That wasn’t a no. He grinned. “Is that a threat or a promise, darling?” Chris asked, more than a little giddy.

Phichit winked. “We can find out together.”


End file.
